Miraculously Foiled: Chapter 1- The Foil
by GlowRock
Summary: Chat Noir doesn't understand what's so special about Adrien Agreste, and goes to talk to one of his obvious admirers about it. Maybe this information could help him woo his Lady?


**Chapter 1: The Foil**

" _ **Not only is that person a fake, he's a terrible fake!"**_

 _-Adrien Agreste/Chat Noir. Episode 3, Season 1._

"You and Ladybug are the _same_."

Marinette startled, almost falling out of her chair from Chat Noir's outburst. He had figured her out! Had he been spying through the window he had just burst through? She'd transformed back over an hour ago, he shouldn't have been anywhere nearby! How had he figured it out? This was going to be the worst night ever! Her life was ruined!

She picked herself up from off her desk, and whipped around to face the "kitty".

"W-w-what do you _mean_ by that?!"

A different kind of shock quickly replaced her surprise. The smiling hero had never once displayed such an expression of disgust towards her, had never had such a malicious and betrayed look in his eye.

 _Is… Is that what you really think of me, Kitty…?_

Tears began to well in Marinette's eyes, but before she could ask that very question, Chat Noir slumped to the ground, trying to hide his quiet sobs. Her concern for herself dissipated, and she dropped to her knees beside him.

"Kit- I mean- Chat… what's wrong?" As Marinette sunk next to her fallen hero, he started to regain control of himself. He quickly covered his face with his arm, creating a strong barrier between his ally and him.

"Marinette. I can't understand anymore. Why is it…" he ducked his head a bit lower as he stifled a sob, "Why is it that you two are so alike… I've seen how you both have looked at him. It's obvious you _both_ have feelings for him… it's… it's not fair, Princess…"

"Chat Noir, wha-"

Marinette was silenced by a gentle but firm hand covering her mouth. Her eyes darted to it, and then back up… to find that his emerald eyes were boring holes through her sapphire. He inhaled, regaining his composure. Marinette wondered if his eyes had always been that bright and striking. He looked tousled, ragged, and forlorn. But… apart from all those familiar expressions, his eyes displayed a new emotion that she hadn't seen before.

Desperation.

"Marinette." Chat Noir lowered his hand from her lips slowly and cupped her chin. She could see the gears in his mind turning, formulating what he was going to say carefully…

"Why... why do you and Ladybug always notice Adrien Agreste… and never me?"

 _What._

Marinette furrowed her eyebrows and wrinkled her nose in annoyance, but her disdainful look softened into a serious and confused one when she saw he wasn't goofing around like he normally did.

"Is… is it that obvious? I- I- I mean, for, I mean, from me?"

Chat Noir's expression changed, and there was a bit of a smile in his sad eyes. It wasn't one of understanding. He looked a tad disappointed.

"Look at you," he stretched himself up against the wall, chuckling, "look at how flustered you get just merely by the mention of his name. I wonder what you even see in him…"

This time, Marinette was _indignant_.

"Okay, Mister Kitty! That's not like you!" fire burned in Marinette's eyes as she huffed, crossing her arms in defiance, "Judging another person when you don't even _know_ him? If you _knew_ Adrien Agreste, you'd understand my love for him!"

At this, the black cat of Paris just lost it. He fell to the floor, shivering in suppressed and then boisterous laughter.

"Princess," he gasped, rolling on the floor, "I know him better than you _ever_ will! He's not _real_! Everything he does, he does for his _father_ and his father's company! Have you ever even seen him display the _slightest_ flaw?"

"No-"

"Of _course not._ Thankfully for you, though, you don't have it anywhere _near_ as bad as My Lady…"

Their eyes met again. Chat Noir gazed into his Princess' puzzled expression and sighed.

"Do you remember when a meteor was headed straight for Paris, about three years ago?"

Quiet, Mari nodded in agreement. _What did Volpina have to do with any of this?_

"The person who stopped that disaster from happening was an akumatized girl visiting the high school nearby," he stifled an exasperated laugh, his eyes glinting with humor, "apparently _she too_ was "in love with m- Mister Agreste Junior. Now that I think about it, it's incredibly ironic that her superpower was illusions. She was chasing after one the whole time, even! I wonder how he attracts all these girls…"

Marinette chimed in, "Maybe because he's charming, genuinely sweet, and handsome?"

Chat Noir winked mischievously, but a little skeptically.

"Princess, if that were the case, I'd probably be swarmed with girls too. But am I?"

Her moth dropped agape, amazed at how quippy Chat Noir was being with her today. Embarrassed by her reaction, Chat continued.

"Anyway, that's the day I realized that My Lady could never come to love _me._ She thought I wasn't around when she went to go protect Adrien, but I was. She just didn't _see_ me…"

He sighed again, this time more miserable than before, and looked at the carpet he was raking lightly with his claws, careful not to tatter it. Marinette listened intently.

"I know she leaned her head against his bathroom door longingly before leaving him alone again. I saw her reaction to him being in the shower while she checked up on him. And I've even seen her stop mid-battle to stare at him, save him, or hide him away during the attacks. I love My Lady, but I don't think she'd ever love me… because that's _not_ who _I_ am. Adrien Agreste is different from me in every way. He's perfect, I mess up constantly. He'd never flirt boldly with her, I _do…_ I don't think she recognizes my feelings as genuine."

Blushing and embarrassed, Marinette dipped her head. She scooted up, sitting beside him, her back also against the door. Putting her hand on his shoulder softly, she regarded his reaction. He had looked away, but had brought his hand up to squarely settle on hers, too.

"Chat, are you jealous of him?"

Her stern tone caught him off guard.

"I- I am… but at the same time not really. I mean, Adrien is extremely lucky to have the most amazing girls in Paris devoted to him. I just wish that, I, Chat Noir, could experience that too. I can't really explain it to you, my feelings about it are way too complicated."

He slid down the door to rest on her bedroom floor. He looked up at the ceiling, contemplative.

"Marinette… I'm sorry if I've caused you any concern tonight, or have offended you in any way. I assure you I had no intention of doing so… I just needed a friend to talk to. You're basically the only friend I have aside from Ladybug who I can express my true feelings to while I'm in the mask."

Marinette winced. It hadn't been the first time she was called a "friend" instead of what she truly felt, and it was made even more worse considering that she and Ladybug were one in the same.

How could Chat be so shallow? Of course Ladybug (and Marinette) loved him. It's just… Adrien Agreste was the easier option. How could she, a superhero, date another superhero, all the while keeping her identity safe? It would be impossible. Adrien would be the perfect person to be with, because he'd never suspect that clumsy old Marinette could be the graceful and daring Ladybug. That would be as ridiculous as her suspecting Chat Noir to be Adrien Agreste!

"Chat, I'll always be here to help you if needed. I'll consider what you said tonight too. But please…"

She put her hands around his shoulders and brought him in for a tight hug.

"..don't forget that you're important. You might act silly sometimes, but you're an invaluable member of the miraculous team. I'm sure Ladybug loves you, she's probably just acting professional like Adrien is."

Chat Noir smiled genuinely, but cautiously at Marinette. She playfully pushed his shoulder, and he let out another quick giggle.

"And don't forget about me! How could I not appreciate you? You've helped me by being fitted for my collections countless times! Not only that, but you've saved me from akumas! You're _very_ important, and neither Ladybug nor I could do this without you."

He looked surprised at first, but then seemed to let her comments sink in as he closed his eyes for a moment. He seemed relieved, albeit briefly.

He stood up and brushed his thighs. Marinette stood up and embraced him again, sensing he was about to leave. He held her close, and she could feel his breath lightly tickle the skin of her neck as she closed her eyes. All too quickly, the embrace was over and Chat stood in her window, pole extended and about to catapult him across Paris, to wherever his home was.

He hesitated, and turned towards Marinette, his usual glee returning to sparkle in his eyes.

"Thanks, Marinette. You're _miraculous_."

And with that, he was gone.


End file.
